Delict
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] AU. Tidak usah bertingkah seperti orang polos yang bakal dibejatin begitu. Fitnah banget. [hbd Inaho]. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Disclaimer**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By** **: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio** **: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

 **Warning** **: BL, AU, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Tidak usah bertingkah seperti orang polos yang bakal dibejatin begitu. Fitnah banget. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat

 **Prompt** : **HITAM** [Kejahatan] [Mengikat]

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Delict © Kiriya**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pintu itu dibuka secara diam-diam. Perlahan tapi pasti dengan gerakan yang tenang. Sudah dapat dipastikan sang pemilik tidak ada di rumah, karena saklar lampu mati dan rumah terkunci serta berada dalam keadaan hening.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang platina berkacak pinggang seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan. Televisi ukuran besar, perabotan yang rapi, jam dinding di sudut ruangan tertangkap matanya. Dia kemudian memantapkan langkah menuju tempat yang dapat dipastikan adalah sebuah kamar. Dimana kebanyakan benda berharga selalu diletakkan di kamar. Mencoba mencari penerangan di ruangan itu dengan meraba, tangannya menemukan saklar lampu dengan mudah. Membuat kamar menjadi terang. Matanya langsung berbinar, senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

Ada pigura foto yang sepertinya menampakkan sosok pemilik kamar. Pemuda bersurai kehitaman dengan netra kemerahan memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Di beberapa tempat juga terdapat foto, dengan beberapa sosok lainnya yang memasang wajah ceria, sementara si surai kehitaman lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar.

Pemilik kamar ini pasti orang yang selalu memasang _poker face_ dan tipe pendiam.

Beberapa benda diambilnya dengan segera. Sempat berguling sebentar di kasur yang empuk, dan membuka lemari pakaian. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, lampu kamar kembali dimatikan.

Sebuah jam dinding klasik di sudut ruang tamu menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Berjingkit untuk mengambilnya, sosok itu kemudian memasukkan jam itu ke dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya secara hati-hati.

Dia keluar dari rumah itu dengan santai. Memberikan kesan rumah yang dia masuki tadi tidak memiliki kehilangan apapun meskipun beberapa benda berharga telah berpindah padanya. Dia bisa makan sepuasnya malam ini.

 **[Delict]**

Inaho baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Mengejar perampok yang sudah menjadi buronan selama tiga bulan. Syukurnya saja berhasil ditangkap berkat kerja sama tim yang begitu bagus dari Calm dan Rayet.

Masih menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa Inaho memilih pekerjaan menjadi polisi. Tapi berhubung dia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan dengan serius.

Tidak ada yang aneh ketika melewati ruang tamu, namun alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika mendapati kasurnya sedikit berantakan. Karena sebelum berangkat sudah dia rapikan. Pertanyaan di kepalanya kembali berlanjut ketika setelah mandi dan membuka lemarinya, dia tidak menemukan kemeja _soft yellow_ kesayangannya tergantung pada hanger baju.

Oke…

Hipotesis awal;

1] Apakah pakaiannya itu masih berada di tempat laundry? _No_.

2] Atau di jemurnya diluar, namun hilang karena tertiup angin. _No_. Pemikiran yang terakhir,

3] Ada yang mengambil pakaiannya tanpa izin, alias dicuri.

Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada pencuri yang cuma berniat mencuri pakaian? Inaho dengan segera membuka beberapa tempat, temasuk lacinya yang di kunci. Uangnya tidak ada lagi disana. Yaah, Inaho tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi. Beberapa hal telah diambil tanpa seizinnya.

Dan kau tahu apa pekerjaan Inaho? Ya, dia polisi. Polisi yang telah mengalami pencurian di rumahnya sendiri.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Apa dia perlu, atau apakah dia harus menangkap pelaku pencuri yang mengambil pakaiannya tanpa izin. Pintu masih dalam keadaan yang baik dan tidak ada kaca rumah yang pecah. Pelaku itu tidak bisa disebut _stalker_ , karena uang Inaho juga hilang, dalam nominal yang cukup banyak. Lagipula _stalker_ sepertinya lebih doyan mengambil benda bekas sang target untuk di koleksi dibanding uang. Meskipun, ya, Inaho pernah punya _**stalker**_ sewaktu masih sekolah sih.

Sayangnya di rumah tidak ada cctv. Mahal. Lebih baik digunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting. Untuk biaya lamaran misalnya. Apalagi kalau sudah ada calonnya.

Jadi Inaho tidak memiliki bukti apapun. Lagipula Inaho tidak berniat melaporkan hal ini pada pihak berwajib. Karena nyatanya, dia sendiri adalah salah satu pihak yang berwajib saat dalam keadaan bertugas. Buat apa dia melaporkan dirinya baru saja mengalami pencurian secara dramatis seperti ini, sementara tadi dia berhasil menangkap perampok yang sudah buron selama tiga bulan.

Pemilik manik coklat kemerahan itu tadinya duduk di sofa sambil menatap tayangan di televisi, berita mengenai debat tentang calon pemimpin kota selanjutnya sebelum mendapati bel rumah berbunyi. Membukanya, Inaho mendapati Rayet mengangkat tangan kiri sebagai sapaan.

"Yo."

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ia mempersilakannya masuk tanpa suara.

Alasan Rayet bertamu hanya untuk sekedar meminta data investigasi yang mereka selidiki. Sebenarnya baru beberapa kali dia kemari, semenjak menjadi rekan kerja satu tim. Karena sebelumnya dia dan Inaho berada pada tim yang berbeda.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau jam dinding yang biasanya ada disana tidak ada?" telunjuk Rayet mengarah ke sudut ruangan. Ingatannya cukup kuat, sehingga dia sering ikut dalam kegiatan investigasi atau menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara.

Omong-omong Inaho baru menyadari hal itu. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula seingat Inaho, jam dinding disana sudah mati karena dia tidak mengganti baterainya.

"Sepertinya jam itu juga diambilnya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan ' _juga diambilnya'_?"

"Ada yang mengambil beberapa benda di rumah tanpa seizinku." Inaho mengucapkannya dengan nada kalem. _You know_ , ngamuk sambil joget bukan gaya Inaho. Jangan dibayangin. **Ngeri**.

"Oke…" dahi Rayet berkerut, "Maksudmu dicuri, kan? Kau polisi, dan sesuatu berhasil dicuri darimu?"

Inaho hanya diam, tapi Rayet tahu. Pemuda itu mengiyakan ucapannya dalam hati.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pemuda bersurai pirang menjurus putih pucat itu bernama Slaine Troyard, pekerjaan utamanya adalah fotografer. Dia bukan amatiran yang hanya mengalungkan kamera di leher untuk terlihat keren. Dia benar-benar fotografer profesional yang hasil fotonya telah beberapa kali membuahkan decakan penuh pujian dalam acara pameran dan terjual dengan harga yang mengagumkan. Selain itu juga beberapa diantaranya masuk majalah, bahkan menjadi _cover_. Berpetualang untuk mencari panorama yang bagus sudah mulai dia lakukan semenjak masih sekolah tingkat atas. Dia sudah mendaki gunung beberapa kali, meskipun gunung tertinggi dunia—Everest masih belum termasuk tempat utama tujuannya. Terlalu banyak bahaya yang harus dipertimbangkan. Dia belum dapat restu untuk menapakkan kaki ke sana.

Kali ini dia hanya berkeliling di sekitaran Tokyo kurang lebih sekitar semingguan, setelah beberapa bulan menjelajah di Negara maritim yang terkenal dengan sebutan Negara kepulauan; Indonesia. Negara satu itu memiliki banyak pemandangan yang cukup mengagumkan, Slaine mengakui hal itu.

Ada banyak potret yang bagus tersimpan dalam kameranya. Yang mana sangat ingin ditunjukkannya agar banyak orang yang tahu betapa di sudut-sudut bagian dunia yang tersembunyi ada kebahagiaan terlihat begitu indah meskipun sederhana.

Meskipun begitu, meskipun bertualang dan mengabadikan sesuatu dalam bentuk foto adalah hal yang digemarinya. Slaine tentunya juga bisa merasakan lelah dan rindu. Rindu pada kasur yang empuk dan nyaman. Tidur di perkemahan atau camp membuat pinggangnya pegal dan sakit. Walaupun Slaine sudah terbiasa sih sebenarnya.

Kali ini, dengan sopan dia membunyikan bel. Menyiapkan lengkungan manis dengan bibirnya ketika mendengar sahutan dari penghuni rumah. Pintu dibuka, dan netra kemerahan langsung menjadi fokusnya. Slaine melompat dengan semangat penuh hingga pelukannya membuat sang korban hampir terjungkal.

Inaho tidak sempat melayangkan protes karena yang terjadi setelahnya adalah adegan ciuman agresif dari Slaine. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan ritme yang kacau karena Slaine yang melumat bibirnya dengan penuh minat. Bukannya Inaho tidak suka sih, hanya saja ini momen yang jarang terjadi. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika merasakan lidah Slaine menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sekalian saja Inaho membalasnya, ciuman itu berubah menjadi begitu dalam sehingga menjadikan pemilik surai pirang keperakan terpojok hingga hampir kehabisan napas.

Inaho menatapnya dengan napas yang sama terengahnya, lalu melirik ke arah lain dengan penuh makna. Membuat Slaine tampak bingung karenanya. Slaine menoleh ke arah lirikan Inaho.

"Gak apa-apa. Lanjutin aja," Rayet mengangkat tangan kanannya kalem.

 **ASSDFFGHJKJHGHJKKJHGFGH!**

Wajah Slaine memerah sempurna, mengalahkan warna kepiting yang baru selesai di rebus. Sungguh Slaine malu setengah mati.

"Oh—sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu Inaho, aku akan pergi—"

"Masuk."

 _ **Nooo! Yametee!**_

Cuma teriakan yang terjadi dalam batin Slaine.

Dia hampir saja melarikan diri keluar rumah karena malu seandainya lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Inaho yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk dengan tegas. Menyeretnya paksa dengan aura kharismatik petugas keamanan kota Tokyo.

Slaine duduk di sofa dengan penuh kemuraman. Dimana dia harus meletakkan wajahnya sekarang?!

Haruskah dia operasi plastik agar wajahnya tidak dikenali gadis yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu?! Minimal seganteng Song Jong Ki.

Haruskah Slaine mencoba hipnotis agar gadis itu tidak melihat hal yang dia perbuat kepada Inaho tadi?!

Haruskah dia membunuh—nggak. Itu kejahatan yang terlalu bejat.

Bagaimana bisa Inaho menanggapi semua ini dengan begitu kalemnya, hah?! Dasar Inaho sialan! Harusnya bilang dong kalau ada tamu di rumah, jadi Slaine tidak mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini. Slaine ingin menangis saking malunya.

"Namanya Slaine Troyard. Slaine, dia Rayet Areash, rekan satu tim di kepolisian." Inaho memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain, sementara Slaine masih menyesali perbuatannya dengan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"Dia orang yang pemalu ternyata." Ucap Rayet kemudian, "Tadi kesannya nggak begitu deh."

"…bisa kau lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan…" Slaine memberikan pose tangan yang meminta untuk berhenti membahas hal itu.

"Oke."

Slaine langsung menoleh pada Rayet yang menyanggupi permintaannya dengan begitu mudah. Namun yang dia dapati justru iris violet itu menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Oh, ternyata benar. Kau fotografer yang sering ikut dalam acara pameran. Kupikir aku salah mengenali." Ucap Rayet kemudian. "Tidak menyangka Inaho sudah punya pacar. Dan kamu adalah pacarnya Inaho."

Lagi, Slaine rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Rasa rindu sialan ini terlalu dalam hingga sekarang membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa malu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Begitulah." Inaho sebenarnya ingin menggoda Slaine karena sikapnya tadi, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Bisa jadi Slaine tidak lagi pulang kemari dan lebih memilih pergi ke Everest tanpa seizinnya. Memberikan izin pemuda itu berkeliling daerah terpencil saja sudah dilakukan berat hati. Gunung Himalaya dan daerah perang, Inaho tidak akan mengizinkan tempat-tempat itu untuk didatangi. Lagipula masih banyak tempat menarik yang lebih aman.

Rayet cukup terkesan, karena sangat jarang mendapati Inaho tersenyum tipis seperti ini. Seingatnya dia belum pernah mendapati senyum yang lebih dari apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Inaho menghela napas, dia menarik pipi Slaine dengan pandangan mengarah pada Rayet, "Dia yang mengambil uang, baju dan jam dinding itu tanpa seizinku."

Iya, Inaho sudah menduga siapa pencurinya sejak awal. Siapa yang bisa menjebol rumahnya seenaknya tanpa merusak pintu masuk atau memecahkan kaca.

Pemuda beriris teal itu menjauhkan tangan Inaho dari pipinya, "Hei, aku tidak mencuri jam dinding itu, aku mengirimnya ke tempat perbaikan jam dengan menggunakan uang di lacimu."

Soal baju kesayangan Inaho, dapat terlihat dengan jelas dipakai oleh Slaine sekarang.

"Tapi kau mengambilnya tanpa seizinku. Itu namanya mencuri. Dan itu adalah sebuah kejahatan."

"Ugh."

Disebut pencuri oleh kekasih sendiri, rasanya cukup menohok, "T—tapi kau sendiri yang memberikan kunci duplikat padaku."

"Bukan untuk hal yang buruk. Lagipula memperbaiki jam dinding tidak semahal itu. Kau pasti menghabiskan uang itu untuk foya-foya di luar." Ujar Inaho, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Slaine memakainya. Hanya saja jika dengan tindakan yang benar.

Slaine memainkan jemarinya, memberikan makna kalau dia tidak memiliki pembelaan diri.

"Tentunya tidak ada alasan untuk menahannya di penjara meskipun dia mencuri, ya?"

Rayet menopang dagunya. File berkas penyelidikan terabaikan semenjak adegan ciuman live di depan matanya.

"Mungkin hukuman yang berat. Karena dia juga telah mencuri hatiku."

 _Dan membawa pergi separuh jiwaku bersamanya._

Rayet baru tahu Inaho bisa menggombal macam itu.

 _ **Cheesy**_ banget.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **DELICT—END!**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[omake i]**

 _Beberapa bulan sebelumnya._

Adegan kejar-kejaran antara polisi dan pelaku kejahatan memang _mainstream_. Jadi khalayak ramai hanya menyingkir dan menepi ketika hal seperti itu terjadi dibanding terlibat lalu jadi korban sandera.

Bukan berarti Slaine melakukan kejahatan sehingga Inaho yang memakai seragam polisi mengejarnya dengan wajah serius.

"Slaine, berhenti!" ucapan itu mengandung nada perintah, namun Slaine masih mengabaikannya. Ransel dibahunya cukup berat, hingga rasanya berlari lebih jauh dari ini bisa saja membuatnya pingsan karena dehidrasi. Tapi Slaine tidak akan menyerah untuk lari dari Inaho.

"Tidak akan!" serunya dengan napas tersengal. "Kau pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku!"

Lampu merah tinggal beberapa detik lagi berganti warna. Membuat Slaine sebisa mungkin mengejar waktu untuk bisa menyebrang jalan.

Lampu hijau menyala, mobil kembali berlalu lalang.

 _Selamat!_

Slaine mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Berhore ria. Sosok berstatus polisi itu berada di seberang jalan. Terhalang keramaian transportasi di pagi hari.

Inaho kalah cepat berlari karena tadi sepatu kirinya di tendang Slaine saat pemuda itu kabur dari rumah. Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Hei, Inaho! Aku mencintaimu!" Slaine berteriak dengan nyaring, mengabaikan beberapa pandang mata orang yang berlalu lalang. Pemilik surai pirang itu menampakkan wajah yang mendapat sepuhan rona merah, lalu dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan pulang dengan selamat nanti!" pemuda itu melambaikan sebuah tiket penerbangan menuju Indonesia. Lalu menghilang di keramaian.

Menyisakan Inaho yang merendahkan topi di kepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan pandangan orang kepadanya sambil berlalu pergi dari sana dengan bisikan pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Pulang nanti, Slaine perlu di BDSM.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[omake ii]**

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu._

Saat sekolah, Slaine merupakan anggota klub fotografi. Menikmati hobinya setiap saat dengan kamera yang kadang berada di leher, dan kadang di dalam tas ranselnya. Sementara Inaho sendiri berada di klub astronomi. Slaine heran, kenapa Inaho malah menjadi polisi pada akhirnya. Itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan hobi maupun kepandaian Inaho dalam bidang MIPA, kan?

Mereka satu sekolah, berbeda ruangan kelas. Awalnya pun tidak saling mengenal, kalau tidak karena Slaine yang memiliki kerja sampingan memfoto orang yang di rekues oleh kebanyakan para siswi di sekolahnya. Yha, dia menjual foto-foto itu dengan hasil potret candid yang bagus.

"A—anu, bisa kau mendapatkan foto Inaho Kaizuka? Dia anggota klub astronomi…"

"Tentu!"

Tentu saja, dia tidak bisa berkata hal semacam; ' _Hei, bolehkah aku memfotomu? Karena aku ingin menjual fotomu pada gadis yang menyukaimu.'_

Seandainya dia ikut klub mading, beralasan wawancara untuk surat kabar sekolah tentu dapat dilakukan sebagai alasan. Hanya saja, Slaine tidak ingin repot dengan tugas menulis artikel setiap bulannya.

Yang dia dapati ketika memfoto secara rahasia—Inaho Kaizuka adalah wajah kalem tanpa senyum. Padahal jika dia tersenyum, pasti hasil foto-fotonya lebih bagus. Slaine jadi terobsesi untuk mendapatkan foto yang dihiasi senyumnya. Tapi susah banget. Bahkan ketika ada kejadian seorang _senpai_ terpeleset di koridor dan kebanyakan orang yang melihatnya menertawakan, Inaho justru menolong orang itu dengan kalem. Iya benar, itu artinya Inaho orang yang baik, atau kotak tertawanya rusak seperti Squidward. Jangankan tawa, senyum tipis pun tak tampak.

Mungkin kehidupan Inaho Kaizuka penuh tragedi, sehingga dia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi dan dia hanya menyimpan dukanya di dalam hati. Halah. Slaine kepikiran hingga berdelusi.

Slaine berada di dahan pohon taman sekolah waktu itu, jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu, dan ruang klub astronomi yang berada di lantai dua menjadi fokusnya. Karena targetnya berada disana. Jendela klub di buka oleh sosok yang pertama datang. Irisnya mengarah tepat ke tempat Slaine berada. Inaho menopang dagunya di jendela, mereka bertatapan secara langsung untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, _**stalker**_."

Slaine jatuh dari pohon.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[omake iii]**

 _Kemarin._

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?! Inaho! Lepaskan aku! Kamu mau ngapain?!"

Tahanan biasanya memang perlu di borgol agar tidak melarikan diri. Tapi Slaine bukan tahanan, jadi kenapa tangannya di borgol di ranjang?! Mana borgolnya asli pula. Sementara itu pak polisi ber- _name tag_ Inaho Kaizuka itu menatapnya tenang. Tampaknya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya.

Inaho mau ngapaen?! Asdfghjkl—

Slaine gak doyan bdsm sumpah! Dibanding borgol mending pakai dasi atau tali!

Inaho memutar bola matanya, "Tidak usah bertingkah seperti orang polos yang bakal dibejatin begitu."

Sok polos kayak belum pernah ngapa-ngapain aja. Fitnah banget. Slaine _tsundere_ memang.

Slaine melototkan matanya, "Yha! Terus ngapain aku dibeginiin?!"

Siapa yang tidak panik, saat bangun dari tidur tangannya malah nyangkut di _headboard_ ranjang pakai borgol besi yang biasa dipakai polisi untuk para pelaku kejahatan. Padahal selama ini tidur satu kasur dengan Inaho, pemuda itu tidak pernah main pakai ikat-ikatan kalau di ranjang. Eh.

Jantung semakin berdebar ketika pemuda dihadapannya itu menghilangkan jarak, dia nyaris memejamkan matanya menjurus pasrah. Pasrah aja kalau bajunya bakal dilucuti atau apapun—

Dan kemudian sesuatu di masukkan ke jarinya.

"Err—Inaho, serius deh, kamu ngapain?"

"Melamarmu."

Slaine ingin ber- _facepalm_ , tapi kedua tangannya masih tertahan. "Dimana-mana kalau melamar itu tanya persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan duluan, baru cincinnya dipasang!"

"Keburu kamu kabur lagi seperti waktu itu tanpa sempat kuberikan. Cincin ini sudah mendekam di kotaknya selama empat bulan. Lagipula kau akan bilang _'iya'_ , kan."

Slaine tertegun. Empat bulan yang lalu? Waktu itu, pasti maksudnya saat dia kabur dengan menendang sepatu Inaho demi pergi ke luar negeri. Jadi waktu itu Inaho ingin melamarnya?!

Inaho benar-benar ingin mengikatnya. Tidak, bukan dengan borgol, tapi cincin.

Tidak ada romantisnya, berasa _thriller_.

Apalagi setelahnya, bukan melepas borgol Inaho malah melepas seragam polisinya dan kemudian melonggarkan dasinya—

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[omake iv]**

 _Hari ini._

Harusnya Inaho tahu, Slaine yang mendadak bersikap manis pasti ada maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya, layaknya peribahasa _ada udang di balik batu_. Padahal tadi dia sedang bersantai menonton tivi di ruangan tamu dengan Slaine.

Kali ini kedua tangannya yang diborgol oleh Slaine.

"Slaine, lepaskan."

"Heh. Tidak akan. Aku akan balas dendam padamu. Aku akan menyiksamu kali ini!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu duduk menindihinya di atas sofa. Slaine memang jahat sekali. Sekarang dia ketinggalan acara talk show dari idola favoritnya di tivi, Asseylum Vers Allusia. Padahal tayangnya _live_ hari ini dan Inaho sudah sangat menantikannya. Harusnya dia tidak melingkari tanggal hari ini dengan spidol merah dan menuliskan _note_ di kalender, juga di pintu kulkas dan di catatan pengingat _smartphone_ -nya.

"Yuhuu, aku datang berkunjung. Kudengar Slaine sudah pulang, Nao- _kun_ —"

 _(Sfx: buah jeruk yang berjatuhan dan menggelinding di lantai.)_

Rayet yang datang bersama Yuki menatap dua orang di sofa itu dengan tenang. Mengabaikan jeruk yang jatuh dari _paperbag_ yang dibawa Yuki. Yang tertangkap oleh iris violet Rayet adalah cincin di jari tangan Slaine dan cincin senada yang terpasang pada kalung di leher Inaho. Padahal seingatnya, beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia berkunjung, dua benda yang menyilaukan itu masih belum ada. Sungguh perubahan yang drastis.

Netra Inaho tampak penuh harap akan pertolongan, "Yuki- _nee_ , tolong…"

Inaho pengen banget nonton acara talk show Asseylum. Masih sempat kayaknya. _Closing_ -nya aja juga gak apa-apa. _Plis_ banget.

Rayet berucap kalem, "Gak apa-apa, lanjutin aja."

Yuki baru tahu, ternyata Slaine doyan bdsm—

Wajah Slaine langsung pucat, "Nggak! Jangan salah paham!"

 **[end]**

 **a/n:**

Prompt: **HITAM**

 **[kejahatan]** untuk Slaine yang sudah mencuri banyak hal dari Inaho, termasuk hatinya :') /yha/

 **[mengikat]** untuk adegan borgol nyaris bdsm—nggak. Untuk adegan lamaran yang nganu.

hbd Inaho Kaizuka-kun. Makin ganteng ya, buat kamu.

pengen nyetor yang tema omegaverse, tapi ffnya gak kelar-kelar uwu /cry/

 **AST** —07/02/2017

 **-Kirea-**

 **Mind to RnR? :)**


End file.
